Let the Flames Begin
by etceteranough18
Summary: A certain George O'Malley's thoughts during a certain drunk hookup. Gizzie.


The alcohol is obviously clouding your mind and judgment, but all you can hear yourself think is _this feels so right._

Her lips taste like sugar, and cinnamon. Of course a baker's lips would taste like those things. _And you've never tasted anything so delicious. _

Her hair is soft as you run your hands freely through it, like you've imagined doing so many times before. It smells like the purple bottle with a kangaroo on it, the kind that was always in the bathroom when you lived here _and this was your home._

Her skin is silky smooth, and it reminds you of the blanket you carried until you were 5. It always made you feel safe and _so does she._

She whispers-no, scratch that. She moans your name. You've heard her say it so many times in so many tones but this time it almost makes you _lose control._

She arches her body against yours, making sure you feel every curve of her body. You remind yourself that you're George, and try to make sense of a girl who earned a living as a model _wanting you._

You feel your hands racing to pull her sweater off; to undo the clasp on her bra. You catch yourself staring at her glorious breasts, and you know she's caught you. But the amazing thing is_ she smiles at you instead of making you feel like a pervert._

You don't remember making your way into her bedroom- you just feel the bed beneath you as the two of you sink onto the crimson sheets. You think about how you've never actually been in Izzie's bedroom, _but you're more than glad you're there now._

You feel those delicate fingers inch their way up your shirt, and you feel them lift the shirt over your head. As she looks at your chest, you realize that even though you may not be the buffest guy ever, _she doesn't mind._

You kiss her skin, wanting to mark her as yours forever, no matter how barbaric that sounds. There is only one word to describe how you need her at this moment- _desperately. _

You rack your mind trying to remember the last time you were this turned on, and you fail to come up with an example. _Izzie Stevens is certainly one of a kind._

Hesitating at the button of her pants, you look to her for permission. She nods, and you waste no time pulling her jeans completely off, leaving her naked except for a pair of Hello Kitty boy briefs. The contrast between the childish panties and her womanly body is almost enough to _make you weep at the beauty of it._

You kiss your way down her body…savoring the clean taste of her skin. It's not masked by layers of lotion, it's just…Izzie. You didn't know that making love to someone could be this pure. But somehow with her, it just feels like _this is where you belong._

You stop at the elastic waistband of her panties, and you hesitate, but only briefly. She moans again as you tug the cotton until you can pull it off of her ankles, leaving her bare and exposed to your lustful gaze. She gasps as you part her legs, kissing our way up her long legs, understandably covered in the days stubble. Usually this is off putting, but with Izzie, it's _nothing short of beautiful. _

Your mouth moves faster than you want it to. Your mind tells you to savor this; that this may very well be your only chance with her. But you're dying to know what Izzie tastes like. You stick your tongue out, and you almost smile because she tastes like you thought she would…and you are pretty sure you're going to be addicted to _her taste, her scent, those__ moans, and the way she wiggles her hips like she can't get enough._

You must be better at this than you thought, because within minutes, her body is shuddering, and her nails are digging into your back as she cums against your mouth. You move away to let her enjoy it and when you catch sight of her post-orgasm smile, _you can't wait until you're inside her._

No words are spoken as she positions herself underneath you, looking up at you with adoring eyes. You feel her wrap her arms around your chest and with one swift motion, you enter her…_and almost embarrass yourself by coming as soon as you're inside her._

You gain control of your body again, and soon you've found the perfect rhythm. She bucks her hips to meet your thrusts and you decide that _this must be what Heaven feels like._

As you finish, and she cums hard around your cock, you lean over and kiss her forehead. You pull out, and after a quick cleanup with your discarded tee shirt, you lay down beside her once again. This isn't the first time you've slept in the same bed, but it is certainly the first time you've _slept together in the same bed._

As she drifts off to sleep, you kiss her cheek once again, thing that it must be amazing to actually be able to be in love with your best friend. But then you catch a glimpse of your wedding band, reflected by the moonlight coming through the window, _and you realize that this can never happen again. _


End file.
